risingfandomcom-20200214-history
War Against the Supreme King
The War Against the Supreme King was a rekindling of the War of the Dead sparked by the return of the Supreme King. Following his return, the Supreme King gathered the few loyalists that still existed and took control of nearly half of the undead. Unwilling to let him take over more of the undead, Jordan Black gathered the remaining undead and allied with the humans to stop the Supreme King. At the conclusion of the war, the Supreme King and most of his servants were destroyed permanently and once again freeing the undead he controlled. Prelude Following the defeat of the Supreme King at Travis Walters' hands, the Supreme King's soul had unintentionally been attached to the Darklight Blade, acting as a soul container. Eventually, the Supreme King was able to materialise back to physical form. Now back at full strength, and also now undead, he gathered the few Archytes that still existed that were loyal to him. Being unable to initially take control of the undead like before, his loyalists wasted no time in abducting other undead over time and subject them to his will once more. In a short amount of time, he had regained a great deal of his ability to control other undead and quickly acquired numerous Walkers and some Necromancers. As his forces grew larger, he targeted higher ranking undead by sending his Archytes to subdue and restrain Guardians and Reapers. With reports of missing undead from their ranks, Roderigo Iadanza, Yusuke Fukumoto and Sonja Emmerson began investigating the disappearances. After Ikon had been declared missing for less than a day, Alistair Salders joined in their efforts. Their efforts proved fruitless as there was no trace of what had transpired other than lingering magical energies. The Supreme King noticed the investigation and saw to it that Roderigo and Sonja were captured and placed under his control. Alistair, fearing that this meant something more powerful than the Archytes was targeting the undead, prepared to gather the remaining members of the Archyte Council but he was cornered by the Supreme King's Archytes: Antonio Pilato, Ewan Rogers and Patricia Green. Although able to fend them all off, he was defeated by a surprise attack by Ikon. The Battle As the last of the undead were coerced into joining the Supreme King's forces or becoming part of Jordan Black's forces, both sides were at full strength and the time to attack had come. At Jordan's request, most of mankind's armies allied with him in the hopes of finally ending the undead threat. While this increased the strength against him, the Supreme King remained unconcerned. Knowing that Jordan would not let so many undead and humans die and that he would seek out and kill the Supreme King to end the war, Alistair proposed that they ambush him. With a plan in mind, the Supreme King's forces readied themselves for battle. Both undead and human forces rushed to counter the enslaved undead armies. Believing the time to be right, all forces engaged each other across the world. Despite a numerical advantage, the united forces were typically loathe to destroy the opposing undead. While the global war raged, Jordan, accompanied by the remaining Archyte Council, various Reapers, Guardians, human soldiers and Travis Walters stormed the Supreme King's stronghold. Confronting the Supreme King, they charged at him. However, the Supreme King had noticed their incursion and had secretly ordered his Archytes back already. Faced against his enemies at last, the Supreme King commanded his Archytes, and numerous other undead he had kept hidden, to attack. Alistair Salders vs. Jordan Black As the other Archytes battled each other, the Supreme King ordered Alistair to destroy Jordan. Charging at him, they both unleashed attack after attack against each other. They continued to attack each other, neither one gaining the advantage. Even as the other Archytes grew weaker, their battle raged. Feinting an attack against the Supreme King, Alistair rushed to defend him, which Jordan anticipated. Channeling his magic, Jordan hurled Alistair into a pillar. Although unable to stop himself, Alistair managed to create a protective shield around himself as he collided with the pillar, destroying it and sending dust into the air. As the dust started the settle, Alistair unleashed a torrent of magical energy at Jordan. Jordan countered with his own. The force of the opposing energies damaged the room and sent ferocious winds surging everywhere. Their power near equal, both Alistair and Jordan continuously poured more of their energy into their attacks, the magic forming a vortex of chaotic power. Feeling his reserves quickly depleting, Jordan detected that Alistair still had enough energy to continue and eventually overwhelm him, a fact that Alistair confirmed to him much to the delight of his master. He began to destabilise the vortex but Alistair held the matrix of the magic together. Final Attack Seeing Jordan struggle against Alistair, Travis made his way to the Supreme King. Although the Supreme King claimed to no longer fear the Darklight Blade, the lie was entirely unconvincing. Brandishing it, he engaged the Supreme King. Now having full access to the blade's power, Travis countered most of the magical assaults by the Supreme King, much to the latter's frustration and rage. Sensing his master's distress, Alistair became distracted and provided Jordan with the opportunity to dismantle the magical vortex, releasing destructive energies. The resulting explosion swept everyone away. The roof caved in and fell on top of them all. As a natural response, the Darklight Blade protected Travis from most of the explosion and debris. As he searched the ruins, the Supreme King emerged, badly damaged, but healing, from the explosion. Beginning to overpowering Travis, Regina rushed in and battled the Supreme King. Her aggressive style forced him to give ground to her, unable to counter her physical or magical attacks. In response, Antonio, having recovered barely enough, lunged at her and battled her while his master continued to heal. Freeing himself from the rocks, Jordan attacked the Supreme King with Travis moving in as well. They were intercepted by Alistair who blocked them both. Preparing an attack against Travis, he was lifted and telekinetically thrown away by the combined power of Jonas, Ziva and Arya. As he rose to attack them, they unleashed a barrage of magical attacks against him, incapacitating him. With no one else coming to the Supreme King's aid, Travis took hold of the Darklight Blade and thrust it into his body. Suffering from a severe wound and much of his magic being leeched, he was unable to stop Jordan who approached him. After a brief battle of wills, Jordan managed to wrest control of the undead and commanded all undead to cease their attacks. Weakened and beaten, Jordan filled the Supreme King's body with fire and destroyed him. With his body destroyed, and having no anchor, the Supreme King was defeated for a second and final time. Aftermath With the Supreme King no more, some of his loyalists attempted to flee. While a few managed to escape, Antonio was not so fortunate. Trapped by the other Archytes, he captured and contained. Most loyalists were also captured or destroyed in their attempts to retreat. Only Ewan, Patricia and Emily remained at large. There was an immediate response from most world governments, many which did not which to seek retribution or damages against the undead. This ended up paving the way for a normalisation of ties between humans and undead. Each side vowed to work with the other to rebuild their broken world again. Jordan's Sacrifice Now having the power to command all undead in the world, Jordan felt uneasy about this and confessed as much to Alistair. Although Alistair tried to abate his feelings, Jordan believed that his connection to the undead could lead to disaster if he abused it or if he was coerced. Contemplating his options, he issued a summons to numerous undead. Having gathered everyone, he told the crowd that the only way the undead could secure their future was if they were able to make their own choices, form their own leadership, instead of being ruled by the absolute authority of one individual. He also confessed that the only way that the undead could be free was if he no longer could control them. Turning to his fellow Archytes, he asked each of them to watch over all other undead. As he turned to Alistair, he revealed his anchor and asked that Alistair take care of his newborn daughter. Before a horrified Alistair could do anything, Jordan destroyed his anchor and began channeling the magic in his body. Jordan offered a promise to the grieving crowd: his passing will destroy the ties that will allow anyone undisputed rule over them. Unwilling to let him die, Alistair raced to Jordan only to be stopped by Regina and Ikon. Pleading, Alistair begged Jordan to stop. Giving him a sad smile, Jordan wished him and everyone well before his body disintegrated. Revenge After the Supreme King's death, Ewan managed to slip away unnoticed. Enraged, he realised that there was no way he would be able to evade the undead forever and his time was limited.